Una hermosa digievolucion, nace Taomon a la luz de
by Bra1
Summary: Pequeña historia basandome en el capitulo 18 de digimon tamerscreo, el mismo capitulo pero escrito por mi basandome en el resumen del siguiente episodio y lo que se encuentra por internet [ONESHOOT]


Una hermosa digievolucion nace Taomon a la luz de la luna.  
  
AUN NO ENTENDÍA COMO HABÍA LLEGADO HASTA ALLÍ, COMO SE HABÍA DEJADO CONVENCER PARA HACER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO, ¿POR QUÉ NO SE NEGÓ?, ¿POR QUÉ AHORA QUE SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE HABÍA ECHO POR QUE NO CORREGÍA?.  
  
-Rika-chan date prisa por favor cielo, estoy impaciente por verte ^^  
  
-Ya voy mama.  
  
Con paso lento avanzaba hacia la puerta, en verdad se sentía ridícula, ¿como había sido capaz de ponerse aquello?.  
  
Por la puerta de los vestuarios salió Rika Nonaka con un vestido de verano rosa y blanco bordado y un sombrerito. Llevaba el pelo suelto y por mucho que dijesen se sentía incomoda, ese no era su estilo para nada.  
  
-OH estas adorable cariño-sonreía en emocionada su madre  
  
-Verdaderamente preciosa igualita que tu madre-decía Souchiro el director- veras que bien lo haces, empezamos en 5 minutos.  
  
-Nosotros creemos en nuestro propio dios, un dios que purificara el mundo  
  
-¿A que te refieres con purificar?  
  
--Los humanos nos crearon y quisieron acabar con nosotros pero no lo consiguieron y ahora nosotros seguimos a nuestro propio dios.¡LOS HUMANOS DEBEN SER DESTRUIUDOS!  
  
En cuanto Bazratmon dijo esto Renamon quedo en shock, aunque sabia que ha eso había venido Bazratmon, oírlo sin tapujo alguno era muy fuerte.  
  
-Terriermon no grites te lo he dicho muchas veces-reprendía Henry a Terriermon mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza  
  
-Lo siento es que me emociono-le contestaba apenado Terriermon  
  
-Vale pero date prisa todavía tengo que ver que excusa le pongo al profesor por faltar a su clase el otro día-decía preocupado Henry  
  
-Momantai Henry, ya se te ocurrirá algo  
  
-Si pero no puedo decirle que una serpiente gigante me ataco en el metro ni tampoco que estuve en Akihabara rastreando a quien cambio una carta azul.  
  
-Si  
  
Henry siguió el camino callado con Terriermon en su cabeza, también callado, los dos muy serios y cuanto mas se acercaban al dojo mas preocupados estaban, sobre todo Henry.  
  
-Bien Rika colócate allí delante de aquel decorado blanco.-decía el fotógrafo  
  
-(¿Y a eso llaman decorado?)  
  
-Tranquila cariño lo harás muy bien -le sonría su madre  
  
El fotógrafo preparo la cámara, coloco los focos y dio las ultimas instrucciones y fue ahí cuando comenzó la sesión de fotos.  
  
Rika de por si ya estaba bastante nerviosa y preocupada pero mas nerviosa se ponía al escuchar los comentarios que hacían.  
  
No lo hace mal tu hija, aunque se nota los nervios  
  
-Claro que no lo hace mal mi niña es muy fotogénica  
  
-Que mona se ve, esta preciosa  
  
-Seguro que como modelo llegara lejos  
  
En ese momento exploto y no pudo aguanta mas  
  
-¡YA ESTOY HARTA!- grito con fuerza Rika-¡NO SOY FOTOGÉNICA, NO ESTOY MONA, Y NO SERE MODELO!- termino gritando con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que tiraba el sombrero y salía corriendo por los pasillos del estudio hasta llegar al vestuario donde rápidamente se cambio poniéndose su ropa típica y haciéndose su coleta rara. Nuevamente volvió a salir corriendo pero esta vez camino de la calle.  
  
-Takato hijo ¿donde vas?-preguntaba seriamente la señora Matsuki a su hijo  
  
-Yo...pues a casa de un amigo-decía nervioso Takato  
  
-¿Has horneado el pan que te pedí?  
  
-Si, claro que si mama  
  
-Pero dime hijo, ¿para que quieres tanto pan y además duro?  
  
-Yo...pues.....eh...- reía nerviosamente Takato  
  
Rika seguía corriendo por la ciudad, aun no podía olvidar lo que ocurrió la noche pasada cuando Bazratmon apareció ante ella y Renamon se fue con el y todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Renamon dijo Hay cosas que solo los digimon pueden entender¿Qué quiso decir?¿Por qué Renamon no había vuelto todavía?. Rika seguía corriendo sin mirar a ningún sitio hasta que treompezo con otra persona y cayeron los dos violentamente al suelo o mejor dicho...los tres.  
  
-¿Takato ha traído pan para Guilmon?-Preguntaba curiosamente el dinosaurio rojo  
  
-Si claro que si Guilmon ^^, toma come lo que quieras pero recuerda que tienes que guardar algo y que si comes mucho te dolerá la barriga y te enfermaras.  
  
-Calumon también quiere ¡Calu!-sonreía el recién llegado Calumon  
  
-Toma Calumon-le ofrecía Guilmon con una gran sonrisa en su cara  
  
-Que bueno esta ¡Calu!¡Calu!-le sonreía a su vez el pequeño digimon  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Rika?-preguntaba cortésmente el chico que momentos antes había estado en el suelo mientras le ofrecía su mano a la chica  
  
-¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-gritaba ella mas que enfadada  
  
-Pero que maleducada-gruñía Terriermon mientras se volvía a subir a la cabeza de Henry  
  
-¡Y TU CALLATE GUIÑAPO!  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡GUIÑAPO!!!???Yo no soy un gui...¿dónde esta Renamon? No consigo sentirla- decía repentinamente preocupado Terriermon  
  
-¿Rika que le ha pasado?-  
  
-Renamon se fue, Bazratmon vino a por ella anoche-decía Rika mientras volvía a emprender la carrera dejando atrás a un Henry y a un Terriermon llenos de dudas y preocupación.  
  
-Renamon te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser mas fuerte, de salvarte de la purificación que se llevara a cabo, de obtener la bendición de nuestro dios  
  
-Yo no necesito ningún dios, solo necesito a Rika  
  
-¿A si?¿y que pasara cuando ella no este, cuando esa humana sea eliminad?  
  
-Ella no será eliminada por que es mi entrenadora y yo la protegeré-Termino desafiente Renamon  
  
-Muy bien tu lo has querido, yo te he dado la oportunidad de salvarte y tu no has sabido aprovecharla así que prepárate  
  
La noche había caído ya y la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.  
  
Rika siguió corriendo hasta que por fin su D-Power reaccionó, por fin Renamon estaba cerca, en ese momento sus dudas y preocupaciones respecto a lo que le podía a ver pasado se disiparon pero no por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que vio la situación que había delante suya: una pobre Renamon malherida en el suelo y un terrible Bazratmon dispuesto a dar el ultimo golpe con su espada.  
  
-¡¡Renamon!!-gritaba Rika mientras corría hacia el  
  
-La humana contestona, esto será mas rápido de lo pensado- rió Bazratmon mientras mandaba su ataque a Rika  
  
-¡¡¡¡Rika!!!!-Grito muy preocupada Renamon- Renamon digievoluciona en....................Kyubimon Kyubimon rápidamente se coloco delante de Rika protegiéndola.  
  
-¡¡¡ALMI MIDALA!!!- Kyubimon mando su ataque dándole de lleno a Bazratmon que se enfado aun mas  
  
En el mismo instante que Bazratmon volvió a la carga con su ataque aparecieron Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon y Calumon.  
  
-¡Accesorio H de supervelocidad!- gritaba Rika usando una carta  
  
-¡Terriermon tienes que ayudarles!  
  
-Como quieras Henry¿ vienes Guilmon?  
  
-Si  
  
-Terriermon digievolucina en.........................Gargomon  
  
-Guilmon digievoluciona en...........................Growlmon  
  
-Bien, ¿Preparada Renamon!?- gritaba con ánimos renovados su entrenadora  
  
-¡SI!  
  
-¡Carta leída. Alias!  
  
Bazratmon mando su ataque hacia Kyubimon creyendo darle hasta que se dio cuenta de que había destruido a un doble de Kyubimon y mas enfadado que nunca ataco a todo el que pillaba en su camino hasta que redujo casi por completo a Growlmon, Gargomon y Kyubimon.  
  
-¡¡LOS DIGIMON REBAJADOS DEBEN MORIR!!- grito mientras atacaba a Kyubimon sin piedad  
  
-¡Kyubimon!- grito llorando Rika cuando vio que Kyubimon iba perdiendo los datos  
  
Nadie puede explicar lo que paso entonces, pero la carta normal y corriente que Rika sujetaba en su mano se convirtió de repente en una carta azul.  
  
-¡KYUBIMON!. Carta leída. Matrix evolución  
  
Una luz roja callo desde el cielo confundiéndose con una luz mas roja todavía proveniente de Calumon hasta reunirse en Kyubimon.  
  
-Kyubimon digievoluciona en...............Taomon  
  
En un momento la batalla cambio totalmente de sentido y el caballero Taomon tenia completamente reducido a Bazratmon hasta que dio su ultimo ataque y acabo por completo con el.  
  
Diez minutos mas tarde Rika todavía seguía maravillada con la superdigievolucion de Renamon, Henry sonreía con Terriermon en su cabeza y Takato vigilaba a Guilmon mientras que Taomon volvía a ser Renamon  
  
Todos se separaron para ir a sus casas al ver las horas que eran.  
  
-¿Renamon?  
  
-¿Si Rika?  
  
-Me alegro de que hallas vuelto Renamon  
  
-Rika gracias por todo  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-En verdad gracias.  
  
No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el camino lo único que se podía ver era una sonrisa en los labios de ambas.  
  
NOTA: Este fic lo he escrito basándome en un pequeño resumen que encontré por Internet y el avance del próximo capitulo.  
  
Las batallas quizás no sean muy buenas pero lo he intentado y creo que para a ver echo el fic de un tirón en un momento de verdadera corriente artística me ha quedo bastante mejor de lo esperado.  
  
Comentarios, opiniones, ayudas y lo que queráis(excepto VIRUS) mandarlo a: Bsaskgmhlrecz@hotmail.com , o dejarme un review ^^ 


End file.
